It's a war inside a war
by Helen Wood
Summary: Harry Judd, second in command. One of the most dangerous members of the Terka Gang. Dougie Poynter, protector who needs someone to protect him for a change. A mutual enemy forces them together and now they need to figure themselves out as well as their love. Oh, and they need to save the world. No biggie (Pudd, TomxOC, DannyxOC)
1. Chapter 1

"I heard you have something for me." Harry said as he walked into Tom's office. Tom looked up from his computer. "Do I?" Tom asked mildly surprised. "Danny told me we had a Polydon. You know, our archenemies? Those rats we've been trying to catch for years?" Harry went to sit in one of Tom's comfortable chairs. They had been waiting for this for so long. Ever since he, Danny and Tom had founded Terka, they had been fighting with Polydon. Terka was now the most influential and most powerful gang of the city, but Polydon was always trying to steal that position. "Oh that. Yes, well we do have one. A rookie probably, he was standing in the front of our headquarters, staring. We could easily capture him. He's in his cell." Tom said airily. "Has anyone already..?" Harry asked. Tom shook his head. "No, no of course not. Everyone knows that if we captured a rat, you would be the one to interrogate him." Tom said with a smile. "Do note tough that if you agree, you'll have to do everything." Harry raised his eyebrow. "Why?" He asked simply. "Because otherwise people will think you're abusing you privileges of being Terka-2, second in command? People will talk and we can't have that."

_Two weeks later_

"Whatever you do Tom, don't talk in riddles." Harry said when they walked towards the cell that held their prisoner. "Why not?" Tom asked, placing his finger in the reader. "He was hit on his head the day before we captured him, with an iron bar if I'm not mistaken. His head is still shaken up." Tom turned abruptly. "Can we trust him to speak the truth? If he's mentally unstable…"Tom trailed of, wanting Harry to explain it to him. Harry sighed. "He isn't mentally unstable. According to him, his mind just works a little slower than normal and he gets a killer headache if he has to think hard." Harry grinned. Tom rolled his eyes. "So everything he told you.." "Is the truth. Although he hasn't told me much." Tom snorted. "I'm sure he told you loads, just not what you wanted to hear. You stay with him for hours." Harry grumbled and ignored the slight jab. That was none of Tom's business. And NOTHING had happened! "Yeah, he's hard to crack. An interrogator for sure, knows all the tricks." He simply said. "But he will talk right? I mean, you putted in his breakfast, didn't you." Tom asked. Harry nodded. He hated doing it, he absolutely hated it. But they needed him to talk and this drug would make him talk. Harry just hoped that Dougie would forgive him.

They fell silent when they entered the cell. Dougie was sitting on his bunk, eyes closed, but his mouth moving like he was talking to himself. Harry held up his hand, signalling his friend to keep silent. Dougie was apparently praying, something he enjoyed doing, since it pissed people off when they had to wait. He wasn't even actually praying. Just mouthing nonsense. Dougie opened his eyes after five long minutes. He blinked a couple of times, like he was surprised to see them and smirked.

"Well, well, well. I feel honoured. Terka's number one in my little cell, I would offer you something to drink but I haven't had my lunch yet." He shot Harry a dark look, Harry merely grinned. "You'll have to wait a little longer before you can eat Poynter." Tom said, his playful behaviour had changed into what Danny called "T-1 cool headed poker face". Dougie looked at him. "That's a pity. But to what do I own this honour?" Dougie answered, seemly completely at ease. "Judd gave you a list with questions on your first day here, you haven't answered all of them and we're getting inpatient." Tom said. "What were the questions again?" Dougie asked politely. Harry rolled his eyes. "You want me to repeat them, don't you." He grumbled. "That would be ever so lovely." Dougie said, still smiling pleasantly. "Well, we wanted to know your name, why you were standing in the front of our headquarters staring at it for a day, why you didn't fight back when we captured you, why you joined Polydon and what your rank is in Polydon." Harry summed up.

"Well, you know the answer to the first one!" Dougie said smiling. Tom nodded, also smiling pleasantly. "We would like the answers to the rest as well if you please." Dougie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If I didn't tell him, what makes you think I'll tell you? Besides, I already told you that I wasn't staring at your headquarters and I am not a Polydon." He finished trough gritted teeth. "You have a Polydon tattoo on your arm and you were staring." Harry said softly, he knew that this was for some reason a very touchy subject for Dougie. He had tried to make him explain, but Dougie was stubborn like hell. Dougie turned his angry gaze towards Harry. "I may have their tattoo, I may have been inside their headquarters for three months, they may have trained me and they may think I'm one of them, but I am not. I am not an Polydon, I never was one and I'll never be one." He said, voice thick with anger.

"Why not?" Tom asked. Dougie glared at him. "Because Polydon is everything I promised myself not to be. They kill, hurt, blackmail and kidnap innocents and they think they rule this city. They don't. I've been living on these streets since I was six years old. I've been in a gang since I was six. I've taken care of my little sisters as long as they can remember. I know how gangs work, I know how the street works and I know that what Polydon does is wrong and not something I will ever do. And I'm not a traitor. But I had to join them! I didn't have a fucking choice!" Harry saw that Dougie was starting to panic, probably trying to figure out why he was telling them this. "Explain." He said simply, guessing that commands were the way to go now, Dougie may have noticed something was up, but he apparently decided to continue.

"Six months ago, Polydon killed one of my fellow gang members. Then Polydon starts kidnaping and killing random people, innocent people, we had to do something! Then Polydon decided to make it even more personal, for me." Dougie stopped talking at once, he was really in full panic mode now. Harry placed his hand on Dougies shoulder. "Relax. You can tell us, we won't judge." He muttered softly, rubbing the shoulder reassuringly. He could feel Dougie relaxing into his touch, something that didn't surprise him anymore. Really, Dougie was still a kid at heart that needed comfort. Although Harry wished it wasn't his comfort he needed. "They kidnapped the boyfriend of my sister, he's a good bloke. Smart and one hell of an actor. He wanted to join you guys. He wanted to be a Terka, he's a great actor and he's my sister's boyfriend, so they took him. So I decided to join them, to get him back. And to get back what was ours." He muttered softly. Harry could see him relax, before tensing again.

"Shouldn't have told you that." He mumbled. "Why not?" Harry asked softly. "Because now you guys are involved. You weren't supposed to get involved." Harry squeezed his shoulder again and stepped back. "I think.." He said carefully. "..that it's time for you to tell us your story. And I mean the whole story." Dougie looked up, he suddenly looked his age. Just nineteen years old and very, very tired. "What do you want to know?" Harry could literally hear his walls crumble. "Everything. You can start with the beginning, when you got on the streets." Dougie sighed, closed his eyes and fell back on his bunk. Then he started to talk.

"Like I said, I've two sisters. Twins. A year younger than me. I was six when we joined the streets, they were five. I needed to look out for them, take care of them. The only way to do that was to join a gang, so I did. A kid gang, which is basically a pre-school for gang members. I joined the wrong one. When I was old enough to be useful, around ten, they asked me to join the mother gang, I refused."

"Wait," Harry said. "You refused to join the gang? You actually refused to join the mother gang?" He sounded unconvinced. "That's weird?" Tom asked, confused. "Yeah it is! Danny told me! If you join a kid gang, you join the mother gang. Unwritten rules!" Harry said.

"Well, I didn't join them. The mother gang was a bit like Polydon, but less organized. But if you live on the streets without a gang, you're dead, I had to find something else. So I went searching. And finally, they found me."

"Who found you?" Tom asked softly. Dougie grinned, pulled his shirt off and turned around. On his left shoulder blade was a tattoo. A tattoo of a Dragon. "Shit." Tom whispered. "You're a Dragon." He continued, then he turned towards Harry. "Did you know this?" Harry shook his head. The both turned towards Dougie, who simply shrugged.

"Like I said, they found me and took me in. And let me tell you right now, everything you've heard about the Dragons is mostly bullshit. We are no longer the gang we used to be, we don't want to be that kind of gang anymore."

"What kind of gang?" Tom asked sharply. "You don't know?" Dougie and Harry asked surprised. Tom shook his head, annoyed. "Danny doesn't tell me everything alright? Explain." He grounded out.

"Well, the Dragons used to be what Terka is now. The most powerful gang of the city. We owned this city, without our approval you were doomed. We started around five hundred years ago and we kept growing. But more gangs began to rise and we decided to take a step back, watch from afar. Like silent guardians or something. Now we're just a bunch of extremely talented, gifted and skilful people that don't want to belong to a gang, but have to to survive. Most people call us the Pirates these days. You can hire us to help you, as long as there are no innocents in danger. We don't really mingle with the other gangs. If you want our help, you come to us and the whole gang decides together whether we help you or not. We do have a leader, but we're quite democratic. Anyway, they took me and my sisters in, although neither of them actually joined us. My oldest sister is a Freelancer."

Harry whistled. "A freelancer? Really?" Dougie nodded. "You might've heard of her. She made quite a name of herself. They call her The Shadow." Now both Tom and Harry whistled. Dougie grinned, it was easily to see that he was proud of her.

"My other sister didn't join the gang life, she's a dancer, although she does help my older sister every now and then."

"Wait a moment, the day we captured you, you weren't staring at our headquarters, were you?" Tom said. Dougie shook his head. "I wasn't. I was looking at the dance studio, trying to get a glimpse of her before I had to go back to Polydon." He muttered softly. "They let you go?" Tom asked, one raised eyebrow in place. "Patience Terka. Patience." Dougie said with a smile.

"So everything went alright you know. We did our jobs, got paid and just lived our lives. Then Polydon began to get annoying. The killed members of other gangs and they killed one of us. We fought back and the whole thing with Jack happened. Then Polydon really fucked up. They decided to anger us further and they stole…"

Dougie felt silent, gripping his fist. He looked murderous. Harry actually took a step back. "What did they steal?" Tom asked softly. "They had no right. They had no fucking right!" Dougie all but screamed. Harry's hand was back on his shoulder. "What did they take?" He asked again.

"They took our Dragon. It's a statue, made by the first Dragons around five hundred years ago. It's our symbol. It isn't really valuable, in money, but it has a huge sentimental value. Taking that Dragon is like taking our whole identity. So then we had to do something. We called a meeting and we decided that someone had to infiltrate Polydon to get Jack and the Dragon back. Even if Jack isn't an actual Dragon, everyone knows and likes them so we had to do something. We finally decided that I was the one to do it, since I'm our best actor, after Jack of course."

"That's not the whole reason." Tom interrupted Dougie. "Excuse me?" Dougie asked, eyes calculating. "Just a good actor, that's not the only reason, is it?" Tom continued. "There is more." Tom walked closer towards Dougie and softly forced him to turn around. "Your tattoo is bigger than the normal Dragon tattoo, isn't it? And it has gold lining. You must be quite important." He looked at Dougie questionable. "Yeah, you could say that." Dougie muttered. He stared at the floor, not meeting their gazes. "You're not only important, aren't you." Harry took over. He kneeled in the front of the boy and forced his head upwards. Harry stared into the ice blue orbs. "You're their leader, aren't you?" He said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers! First of all: I figured out how to make an Authors Note! Do I get points for that? Pretty please? I like points. I'm going to give myself points. Anyway, I don't know if someone already discovered it, but this story is strongly based on: Caution Hostage, a story on .com. But that story hasn't been updated in a while and I don't really like Pones, so I decided to write my own version (and it got a bit confusing. I don't like being confused). Dougie's sisters and the Dragons are mine, Jack is based on Jack Harries (a youtuber) so I don't own him either (although he's going to be kind of OC) and the plot is also mine. But if you have a problem with it, please let me know and I'll see what I can do! Oh, English is not my native language, if I make any mistakes please let me know!**

**Lots of love too: xxPUDDxx for reviewing, Madbuff for reviewing and following and beth1996x for following and adding this to her favs! Thank you guys soooo much!**

**Previous on "It's a war inside a war": **_He kneeled in the front of the boy and forced his head upwards. Harry stared into the ice blue orbs. "You're their leader, aren't you?" He said softly. _

The panic was back in Dougie's eyes. He scrambled backwards, pressing himself against the wall. "Why am I telling you this?" He muttered, eyes wide. "Why am I telling you everything….why…" His eyes grew even wider. "You drugged me." He muttered softy. "YOU FUCKING DRUGGED ME!" He screamed. "That we did. Now calm down." Tom said, using his parental-voice, which seemed to work on Dougie. Heck, it worked on Harry as well. Dougie was glaring at them, Harry gulped. Dougie's death glare was good, really good. "We had to drug you." Tom continued. "You weren't telling us anything and we were getting inpatient. Now, why didn't you tell us everything?" Dougie closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "When will it end?" He asked. "Beg your pardon?" Tom asked. Dougie opened his eyes. "The drug, when will it end?" Tom looked on his watch, but it was Harry who answered. "In about thirty minutes." Dougie nodded.

"Yeah well, I couldn't tell you. Terka wasn't supposed to know about our mission. We don't have anything against you guys and things tend to get a bit messy when we make plans like this. Something _always_ goes wrong. I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone about this mission, even my sisters don't know what is going on. I am not someone who breaks promises and oaths. And I didn't trust you. I know you're the good guys and all that but still. I just don't really tend to trust people. And what good would it do?" Dougie flushed a bit at the unbelieving stares he got. "What?" He said defensively. "Would you've believed me if I told you all this without being drugged? No, you wouldn't so what difference would it make?" Harry nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. Let's forget about that for a moment. We have more important things to discuss." Tom said. Dougie raised an eyebrow, his confidence was slowly coming back. "Like what?" He asked. "Like how Terka is going to help you." Tom asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Damnit Tom! Don't drop bombshells like that!" Harry grumbled while walking behind said annoying boss. Tom laughed. "Relax Harry, it wasn't so bad, was it?" "Yes it was! Anyway, why are you calling a meeting? Wouldn't it be easier to discuss this with Poynter in private?" Harry asked when they entered the meeting room. "I wanted to have some more opinions." Tom said simply. The meeting room was almost full. Danny (Terka-3) was talking with Steve (Terka-4) about some kind of bomb Steve had made and the rest of Terka's top 10 was spread around the table, talking quietly. "Ladies and gentleman, please listen." Tom said when he sat down.

Harry was actually pretty impressed with Tom's plan. It was simple, but brilliant. They would let the Dragons take the lead, but when things started to go wrong (since Dougie told them that there was always something that went wrong with their plans) Terka would step in and take over. "So basically, we let them do what they want to do unless they need our help and in the end both of us will come out as victors." Tom explained again. "But what about Poynter?" Danny asked. "What about him?" Harry asked. "Well, can we trust him? I mean how are we going to make sure he keeps his word?" Danny wasn't one to trust easily. "Well, Harry will stay with him until this whole mission is over and done with, to keep an eye on him." Tom answered easily. Harry blinked, that was new.

* * *

"What the hell was that Tom!?" Harry angrily slammed his fist on Tom's desk. Tom merely blinked. "What was what?" He asked, innocently. "Why am I the one who has to babysit Poynter?" Tom looked surprised. "Well, I thought you enjoyed his company. You've been in that cell for hours and hours a day." Tom leaned back in his chair, Harry started pacing. "What's the deal anyway? You've been acting strange every time someone mentions him, you're not crushing on him are you?" Tom was smirking, Harry ran his hand through his hair. Tom's eyes widened. "You are!" He all but screamed. "I'm not crushing on him!" Tom laughed. "Yeah you are! Did you kiss him?" Harry turned around. "God sometimes I really think you're the gay one." He grumbled. "Never mind that, did you kiss him?" Tom asked. Harry sighed, he couldn't lie to Tom. "Yes." Tom squealed. He actually squealed. Harry groaned. "Did you do anything else with him?" Tom asked suggestively. "Why am I friends with you again?" "That's a yes isn't it! I'm going to pretend it's a yes!" Harry groaned out loud. Why was Tom such a good guesser? "Well, then why are you not okay with babysitting him? This is your chance to get close to him! Even closer than you already were!" Tom said happily. Harry was fighting the urge to bang his head against the wall. "I don't want to get close to him!" He growled out. Tom looked taken back. "Wha?" "Look Tom, I know you like to stick your nose in my personal life, but just let this one rest okay? Please?" Tom looked at him, trying to figure out what was wrong, but Harry's face was a blank mask. Tom's face closed off as well. "Well, I'm sorry but I already told everyone you're going to take care of him and you're our best agent. I'm sorry but you'll have to do it." Tom said. Harry growled. "Great. Just great!" He growled.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Danny walked inside, followed by Dougie. Harry just shook his head. Danny shrugged and sat down. "So," Tom said, looking at Dougie. "So." Dougie replied. "Danny told you the plan?" Dougie nodded. "He did." Tom smiled. "Great, are you okay with it?" Dougie looked thoughtful, then nodded. "But I can't agree to it yet." He said. "Why not?" Tom frowned. "Being the leader of the Dragons doesn't mean that you can decide everything. I need to discuss it with the rest of the members! We don't really work like Terka does. We're a bit more Pirate-y, we yell a lot." The whole office was silent. "Well then." Muttered Tom. "But I can call a meeting for this evening." Dougie went on, not really bothered. "You can?" Tom asked. "Yeah, it'll be around midnight I think, do you have a piece of paper? So I can write the address down?" Dougie asked. "What? We need to be there as well?" Harry asked surprised. Dougie looked at him strangely. "Of course you have to be there! We're going to decide whether we're gonna work with you guys or not, why wouldn't you be there?" He exclaimed. "That makes sense." Danny muttered. "Of course it does." Dougie grumbled and wrote the address down. "A pub?" Tom asked unbelievingly. "Yep." Dougie smirked. Harry did not like that smirk, no he didn't like it at all. "If you don't wear those suits and try to handle your drinks everything should be fine." Dougie finished.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Sorry it's short, I wanted to upload tonight...Have a nice day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woooohooo! Chapter three already! Yeeej! I'm happy! Thanks El-Poynterx for the follow and xxPUDDxx for the review! **

**I just realised something, it's really hard to watch "Back to the Future" when you're fan of McFly. Really hard. It sounds soooo strange! **

**Disclaimer (I should've done this one in the first chapter, sorry!): I don't own McFly, this is Pure Fiction. I make no money of this and it's just for yours and mine enjoyment. Everything you don't recognize is mine, everything you do recognize is not mine. Simple eh?**

**Warnings (Should've done this earlier as well, bad Helen!): Language, violence and kissing and stuff -I can't write smut- and boy/boy relationship. Don't like don't read!**

**Previous:**_ "If you don't wear those suits and try to handle your drinks everything should be fine." Dougie finished._

There was an awkward silence in Harry's office. Harry didn't really like awkward silence, he much preferred comfortable silence. Unfortunately, it was damn near impossible to be comfortable when the reason you've been uncomfortable is sitting right in the front of you. Harry's eyes were strained on his computer, but he could feel Dougie's eyes staring. "And now what?" Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to face Dougie. "What?" He asked, a bit more harsher than he would've liked. "What is the plan now? I already called everyone, they're all coming. Are you gonna glare at that computer until it's time for the meeting?" Harry sighed. "Of course not, I'm almost finished. Then we're going to figure out where all your stuff is and we're going to my house after that. Happy now?" He said.

"What happened to my stuff?" Dougie asked confused. "Well, you didn't turn up at your flat for a whole month, so your landlord sold the place to someone else. He told us your stuff just disappeared one evening, so we need to find it. If you want of course." Harry explained, looking back at the computer. "Are you sure it just disappeared?" Dougie asked, he was smirking Harry noted. "Yes, why?" Harry asked curiously. "Then I know where the stuff is. My sisters took it." Dougie said happily. "So then I guess we have to pay your sisters a visit." Harry muttered. Dougie nodded. "I should warn you tough, they can be a bit overwhelming." He said with a grin.

Harry parked the car in the front of a simple apartment block after one of the most uncomfortable car rides he had ever experienced. After _that thing_ nothing was comfortable. Since when was his life so complicated? "This is the place?" He asked. Dougie nodded. "Yup, they're on the third floor." Harry nodded and climbed out of the car. They walked up the stairs, since the lift was broken. "You can only take your clothes by the way, my apartment isn't that big." Harry said when they arrived at the third floor. Dougie nodded. "Fine by me." He muttered and he rang the doorbell.

A girl opened the door. She was wearing a silver, loose top and a pair of black jeans. She had long, curly, dark blond hair and she was talking to a phone. "Listen Becky, I don't care if you have to…O MY GOD DOUGIE!" Her face was priceless, Harry decided. She looked so shocked, but it changed to rage very quickly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled. Dougie just smiled. "Nice to see you too Zilla." He said and hugged her. The girl, Zilla apparently, still looked angry, but she hugged him back. After a second though, she pushed him away. "JOYCE! GUESS WHO TURNED UP?" She yelled again. "Sjeesh, Zilla! Calm down will ya?" Dougie grumbled. He walked inside, pulling Harry with him. Harry flinched at the shivers Dougie's touch send through his spine.

The apartment was small, but very cosy. There were pillows and flowers everywhere. Dougie laughed at Harry's unbelieving look. "Joyce." He simply said, gesturing towards all the cosy stuff. "Zilla doesn't really like it, but Joyce can be quite convincing if she wants to." He explained. Zilla entered the room again, followed by a girl identical to her. Harry blinked. The second girl was wearing a flowery dress and she immediately ran towards Dougie, hugging him tightly. "O god I missed you so so much! Don't ever leave like that again!" She said into his shoulder. Dougie smiled. "You say that every time Joyce." He said softly, hugging her closely.

"So Dougs, what's this I've been hearing about Polydon and Terka?" Zilla asked from where she was leaning against the doorframe. She was shooting Harry suspicious looks. "I'm sure I don't need to explain it to you." Dougie said. "No, not really. As soon as you disappeared I confronted Carlos. He was nice enough to explain everything." Zilla said and she walked towards Dougie, poking him in the chest. "What were you thinking! Why didn't you asked us for help?" Dougie groaned. "Zilla, please! You would've been way to focused on Jack! There's more to this mission than bringing him back! You wouldn't have been able to look at the bigger picture!" Dougie said, throwing his hands up in the air. Zilla looked affronted. "Excuse me! Are you calling me unprofessional?" She asked. Dougie let his arms fell down again, rubbing his eyes. "Look, I just didn't want you involved okay? And besides, you're not a Dragon. I can't just go around dragging you into missions without you being one of us!" Zilla visible deflated. "Oh," She muttered.

"Okay then. What's gonna happen now?" She suddenly looked all bright and happy again. Harry shook his head. Apparently having mood swings was a Poynter trait. "We're having a meeting this evening. Terka," Dougie nodded towards Harry. "wants to get involved. So we're gonna decide if we trust them enough." "You seem to trust them quite good." Zilla muttered. Harry looked confused, Zilla explained. "You're the first potential partner that he brings to our apartment. We normally only see them at the pub." Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah well, we don't trust the Dragons that easily either. My boss decided that someone had to keep an eye on him," Harry nodded towards Dougie. "so we would know when something goes wrong." Zilla nodded. "Smart." She said.

"So, you're picking up your stuff?" Joyce ascked. Dougie nodded. "Yep, only my clothes though. I don't have an apartment yet." Joyce nodded. "Come on, I'll help you." She said brightly, pulling Dougie with her. Harry was left with Zilla. They were silent for a moment. "You know," Zilla said suddenly. "if you hurt him I'll personally destroy you." Harry looked her in the eyes. They were cold and calculating. She wasn't fooling around. "I wouldn't have expected anything else." He said. She nodded and left as well.

"Well, that's everything. See you tonight!" Joyce said happily. Dougie tripped when he walked inside the living room. "You're coming?" He asked surprised. He was holding a big bag in his hand. "Yeah." Joyce muttered, looking at the floor. "Are you sure?" Dougie asked forcefully. Joyce nodded, her face showed pure determination. "I want to help as well! Jack is my friend as well and I want Polydon gone just as much as you! Please let me help!" Dougie groaned. "Fine, but you're not going into the field." Joyce squealed and hugged Dougie fiercely. "I'll make cupcakes for tonight!" She said and she skipped out the room. Harry blinked. "Don't mind her. Sometimes I wonder if she's really eighteen years old." Dougie muttered. "You ready to go?" Harry asked, Dougie nodded.

They entered Harry's apartment at six o'clock. "You can have the spare room, second door on your left." Harry said and he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes and leaned back. This was going to be difficult, really difficult. Being around Dougie made him remember _that thing_. He tried so hard to forget the looks on Dougie's face, the noises he made, the way it felt. It was driving him crazy. It had been a stupid mistake. A really stupid mistake. He should forget about it and move on with his life, having Dougie living with him wasn't helping at all. He didn't notice Dougie entering the room until Dougie sat down next to him. Harry looked at him, Dougie looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. But there was something else in his eyes as well. Determination, hurt, anger. Harry sighed. "Look," Dougie muttered. "we have to talk about this shit sooner or later. Your choice." Harry sighed again, head in his hands. "Let's talk about it later." He muttered. "I'm making dinner."

**Zilla is an English name and actually means Shadow….coincident! ^.^ Joyce means joy of course…obvious. Sorry for the whole "that thing" thing. It's all part of the story and you will find out! Just not in this chapter. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am again! Lots of love for xxPUDDxx, your reviews are very much appreciated!  
Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, this is Pure Fiction. I make no money of this and it's just for yours and mine enjoyment. Everything you don't recognize is mine, everything you do recognize is not mine. Simple eh?  
Warnings: Language, violence and kissing and stuff -I can't write smut- and boy/boy relationship. Don't like don't read!**

**Previous: **_Harry sighed again, head in his hands. "Let's talk about it later." He muttered. "I'm making dinner."_

It was eleven o'clock at night and Harry was getting ready for a meeting. It was weird, he decided. Very weird, but he could live with it. He had followed Dougie's advice and left his suit in the closet. A simple black shirt, a hoodie and a pair of jeans should be good enough. He walked into the living room, Dougie was lounging on the couch. Ripped jeans and a loose, grey sweater that showed his tattoo. Harry gulped, concentrating was going to be difficult. "You took your time." Dougie said with a grin. "Couldn't find normal clothes?" Harry huffed. "For your information, I don't live in suits. Thank you very much." Dougie turned around and all but gulped. Harry was shocked, was that _lust_ in Dougie's eyes? "C'mon, let's go." Dougie muttered, not looking at Harry.

They were the first to arrive at the Pub. They stood outside, waiting. It was difficult, Dougie decided. He wanted to talk to Harry so badly and wearing that shirt just wasn't fair! It's showed his perfect muscles way to clearly, Dougie was so tempted to run his hands over them. Finally, after fifteen long minutes, Tom and Danny turned up. Before Dougie could mutter a greeting, two strong arms were grabbing him. Danny was hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much for this!" He all but screamed. Dougie, slightly panicking, pushed him away. "What the fuck man!" He grumbled. Danny just grinned, Tom face palmed and Harry was trying to hold in his chuckles and failing. "Sorry mate, I'm just so glad I could finally wear something else then those stupid suits!" Danny said brightly. Dougie laughed. "Sure mate, whatever." He opened the door and entered the pub.

* * *

The pub was crowded and dimly lit. The furniture was made of dark wood and it smelled strongly of beer and cigarettes. It was pretty crowded as well. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable. Most of the people were big guys with beards and moustaches and angry stares. Luckily working for Terka for about six years paid off and Harry looked pretty intimidating as well. He was glad however when the angry stares turned into smiled when the people noticed Dougie. Soon Harry wasn't able to see Dougie anymore due to all the people crowding around him. The Terka members decided to stand back, observe and wait. It took Dougie precisely fifteen minutes to calm everyone down and to get everyone to sit down at a long table. Harry noted that every single member had some sort of alcohol in the front of them. He also spotted Dougie's sisters. Zilla was talking with a boy who looked a bit uncomfortable and Joyce was handing out cupcakes. Dougie turned around and motioned towards Harry, Tom and Danny to come closer.

They sat down at the end of the table, next to Dougie. Then the meeting started, if you could call it a meeting. Harry became more and more confused by the second. How could they possible agree to something when they discussed things like this? People were yelling at each other, drinking beer talking when someone else was talking, talking about personal things, it was chaos. Absolute chaos. Harry looked at Dougie, he was calmly sitting on his chair. He wasn't talking, he was observing. Just when Harry wanted to ask him what was going on, he stood up and slammed his tankard down. The whole table felt silent. "Carlos, report." Dougie said. A large man stood up and began talking. Harry understood that this man was Dougie's second in command. He talked about Polydon mostly, about the kidnappings and the killing that they had been doing in the past months. When he finished he sat down and the talking began again. After a couple of minutes Dougie began to talk, explaining what he had been doing the past months. He didn't tell his story in one go, he kept falling silent, letting the table discuss and comment on his story. Harry soon spotted an pattern. Someone would talk and then the rest of the members had the change to react at what was said. Everyone was able to give their opinions, even though it was chaotic.

Finally the talking stopped, Dougie stood up once again and explained the plan Tom had thought of. Most of the members weren't happy with it apparently. "But they'll be able to claim the victory while we do all the work!" Someone yelled. "How do we know we can trust them?" Someone else screamed. Harry wanted to defend Terka, or at least explain their reasoning's, but Dougie clamped his hand over Harry's mouth, preventing him from speaking. He looked angry. "Listen up you stupid fuckers. Since when is Terka our enemy? Since when do we not trust them anymore? I can remember quite a lot missions that wouldn't have succeeded if it wasn't for them!" That was new for Harry. And Danny. And Tom. "They kidnapped you!" Someone cried. Dougie rolled his eyes. "That was understandable. I was being an emotional fucker and they didn't know who I was." He said simply. "But that's not important. We want to destroy those fucking rats, Terka offers to help us. I don't see a reason why not." The whole table began to talk as one. Some people talked normally, others were screaming and yelling, some people were even fighting! Dougie sat down and leaned back, a small smile graced his lips. "Why are you smiling?" Harry hissed, his mouth dangerously close to Dougie's ear, sending shivers down to the younger boys spine. "They're going to agree to this." He answered. "How do you know? They're fighting! I just saw someone being knocked out!" Harry said confused. "Yeah, but they're not attacking me. If they didn't agree with the plan they would've been knocking me out. Trying at least." Dougie chuckled.

* * *

"So, you turned up." Someone said next to Harry's ear. Harry turned around. Zilla was standing behind him, together with that uncomfortable boy. Dougie had just left, getting more beer. Zilla went to sit on the table, the boy took Dougie's chair. "Care to introduce us?" Zilla asked. "Tom, Danny, this is Zilla. One of Dougie's sisters. Zilla these are Tom and Danny." Harry said. "Nice to meet ya." Zilla said. "This is Finn. He's Jack's twin brother. Thought you would like to meet him." Finn smiled, but his eyes stayed sad. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother." Tom said. "Thanks." Finn muttered. Dougie came back and stood in the front of the table, next to Finn and once again slammed his glass on the table. "And?" He asked. The Dragons looked at each other and one by one they stood up. When all the members were standing Dougie motioned them to sit down again. Then he motioned Tom to stand up. Apparently Tom knew what to do and he started explaining Terka's reasons. Tom and Dougie started discussing about the first steps in the mission, all Dragons happily joining. Soon everyone was talking again, but a bit less hectic. Harry kept silent though, he was mostly watching Dougie.

* * *

They arrived back at Harry's house around five o'clock in the morning. Harry knew it wasn't a good idea. It was a bad idea. A very bad one. He should have waited with asking, but he was tired and slightly drunk and he wasn't thinking clearly. So instead of waiting until tomorrow with asking if Dougie was alright, he simply walked into Dougie's room. Dougie was just changing. He was standing with his back towards Harry, so naturally Harry decided to scare the younger boy. He slowly walked towards Dougie, being completely silent. He halted just behind the boy and whispered: "Boo." Dougie jumped, but Harry's strong arms kept him from falling. "Bit jumpy aren't we." Harry whispered delicately into Dougie's ear. He could feel the boy shiver. The next thing Harry did was a bad idea as well. He should have left, he should, but he didn't. Instead, he softly kissed Dougie's neck. Dougie gasped. "Ha…Harry…" He muttered. "Ssssh." Harry whispered back and turned the boy around. "Ha.." Dougie was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing on his own. And just like that, Dougie's defence crumbled down and the two lovers lost themselves into each other.

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! New chapter is up! I'm quite proud of it actually! Thank you xxPUDDxx for reviewing (could you please make an account? Then I can reply to your reviews!) Also: Thank you sooo much DreamingXxx for adding this story to your alerts! I love your stories so it means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, this is Pure Fiction. I make no money of this and it's just for yours and mine enjoyment. I also don't own Jack and Finn Harries (Jacksgap). Everything you don't recognize is mine, everything you do recognize is not mine. Simple eh?  
Warnings: Language, violence and kissing and stuff -I can't write smut- and boy/boy relationship. Don't like don't read!**

**I just realised that if I make an Acronym from the title of this story you get: iawiaw! Hilarious! **

**So, last time on iawiaw: **_And just like that, Dougie's defence crumbled down and the two lovers lost themselves into each other. _

Harry woke up in an empty bed. He was confused at first, this wasn't his room. Then the memories from last night, or earlier this morning, started flooding back. "Fuck." He muttered when he remembered Dougie's sounds, touches and looks. It had been truly amazing but god damnit. He shouldn't have done it, it wasn't fair to Dougie. It wasn't fair. "Fuck."

* * *

Dougie was sitting in the kitchen. He had plundered Harry's liquor cabinet and was nursing his second vodka. He normally didn't drink this early after waking up, but today was different. "Fuck it." He muttered. Last night had been amazing and fuck, Dougie would love to do it again. But he knew Harry wouldn't, he had made that clear last time. _'but look what happened!' _a small voice in the back of his head said. Dougie groaned. He couldn't deal with this. He really couldn't. He should've stopped him last night. But fuck it had been amazing. Dougie didn't want Harry to stop. Unfortunately, Harry would want to stop.

* * *

Harry entered the kitchen, his heart breaking at the sight before him. Dougie looked so small and lost. Dougie looked up, he looked tired as well. "Come to tell me you made another mistake?" Dougie asked bitterly, downing his drink in one go. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Dougie wasn't finished yet. "I know you're gonna call it a stupid mistake again, of course you will. But for one fucking moment think about how it is for me ok?" His voice was hoarse and fuck it was hot, Harry noted. "Dougie…" He started, but Dougie cut him off again. He stood up and poked Harry in the chest. "You fucking hurt, no broke me last time! I gave you everything, everything I had. Everything! And you call it a fucking mistake! I would've understood a slipup. I was the prisoner after all, but oh no! It was a stupid FUCKING MISTAKE! You didn't think about me did you? You didn't think it maybe meant something to me, did you? No you didn't but guess what: it did! It fucking did and then you call it a mistake and you refuse to talk about it and then you fuck me again! Do you know how fucked up that makes me feel?" Harry saw tears in Dougie's eyes, it made him feel awful. He hated himself for doing this to him. "Dougie," He whispered. "Dougie please listen. Please, I didn't mean to. I didn't." Harry said desperately. "Then why?" Dougie asked, gripping Harry's t-shirt. "Why did you do it? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Dougie mumbled. Harry hugged him tightly.

"Of course not! You didn't do anything! I was stupid. I shouldn't have called it a mistake, I regretted it immediately, I truly did. I was just so scared. The last time I felt something like this it…it.." Dougie looked up from Harry's shoulder. "What happened?" He asked softly. "My last boyfriend, he…he was killed by Polydon. It was brutal." Harry dropped his head, resting it in the crook of Dougie's neck. "I was just so scared, just so scared." He muttered. Dougie was stroking his hair, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault and you were right, I didn't think about how you felt. I'm sorry." Harry whispered back. "I fucked up Dougie, again. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." Dougie hugged Harry even tighter. "It's okay. But we need to talk about this." Dougie muttered and steered Harry towards the sofa.

Ten minutes later, they were both sitting down with a cup of coffee in their hands. "So what happened and why did it make you fuck up with me?" Dougie asked. "You really don't beat around the bush do you." Harry snorted. Dougie smiled, but soon looked serious again. Harry sighed. "Fine. Do you want my whole life story or just the summary?" He asked. "I've got time." Dougie said simply. Harry sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll just tell you about him okay, we can cover the rest later. Anyway, I met him when I was fifteen. Just when me, Tom and Danny founded Terka. He soon joined us, he was wicked with technology. Neither of us knew we were gay, but we did know we were different kind of friends you know? I mean Tom and Danny are like my brothers, but it was different with James. There was always a bit of tension. Two years ago, we both got really drunk and ended up having sex." "Like we did yesterday." Dougie said. Harry nodded. "Yeah and afterwards, well it was great you know? We were together and happy and most of the people accepted us. It was great, but it only lasted for ten months. James wasn't a fighter, he belonged in the headquarters behind some big ass computer and a chessboard. But we were just walking down the streets, we didn't expect to be attacked. A couple of Polydon members had followed us and they randomly started shooting. James was hit in his back, he was in coma for two months before finally dying. I was so scared and I vowed to myself that I would never let someone become so close to me again. I began to distant myself from Tom and Danny and everything actually went alright. And then you came along. You waltzed into my life, not caring about a thing and I just didn't know what to do. I was, am attracted to you. I really am, but I also still love James. I can't choose, I can't." Harry could feel the tears rolling over his cheeks, but he didn't really care. He really didn't.

"You're lying." Dougie whispered, Harry's head shot up. "Last year didn't go alright Harry. I'm guessing here, but you looked pretty worn out when you walked inside my cell. And I've seen how Tom and Danny look at you. They're worried about you, it's so obvious. I'm sorry to say it, but you're a mess Harry. A hot mess, but still a mess." Harry chuckled softly and leaned into Dougie's chest. "I know." He murmured. "And I understand you still have feelings for him. Well, I don't really of course, but I can somewhat imagine it. Just know that I feel really attracted to you as well and if you're ready then I'm here okay? Even if you're not ready, like last night. I would love to repeat last night." Dougie said softly into Harry's hair. Harry could feel the boys grin. "That just makes me feel like I'm using you." Harry said, turning his head to look at Dougie. Dougie flashed him a cheeky grin. "I don't really care, I've been used before and your way is much more enjoyable." Harry cringed. "Trust you to say something like that." He grumbled. "Sorry." Dougie said and he bent over slightly to kiss Harry on the lips. "I don't really mind this okay. I mean, you're hot, just because you love someone else as well doesn't really matter. And you just admitted you do have feelings for me, it has been a long time since I fucked someone who had feelings for me. And sorry for saying it, but well James is dead. It's kinda hard to be jealous of a dead person. So if you want to, I'm fine with repeating last night." Harry kissed Dougie passionately. When they finally broke apart, he had the younger boy pinned down on the sofa. "You really mean that? You're okay with this?" Harry asked. Dougie nodded. "As long as you promise to tell me when you really don't feel anything for me okay?" harry kissed him again. "Of course I will. And I'll try to start feeling for you the same way I felt for James." He promised. Dougie smiled. "Don't rush ok? Take your time, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

* * *

"You seem awfully chipper today." Tom said apprehensively. Harry raised one eyebrow when he walked inside Tom's office. "That's a bad thing?" He asked. Tom and Danny both nodded vigorously. "You're always chipper when you did something bad or wrong and found someone else to blame." Danny pointed out. Harry shrugged. "I didn't do anything wrong." He said reassuringly. Tom snorted. "And I should believe that because?" He said laughing. "Hey, I can support that statement!" Dougie entered after Harry, grinning. Tom flinched. "Now I'm really worried." He muttered. Harry chuckled. "Well, nothing bad happened. So, what is the plan for today?" He said and he sat down in the chair, Dougie sat down next to him.

"Well, that's actually up to the Dragons." Tom said. "I couldn't understand everything yesterday, so I don't really know what the plan is." Harry was surprised. Tom who didn't know something? Today was just full of surprises. "Well, it's actually quite simple. The Dragons are calling all the members, that will take us about a week." Dougie said. "Wait what?" Danny asked confused. "You didn't really think…" Dougie trailed off, looking at the Terka's with confusing. "O my god you did!" He groaned. "Please explain." Tom said trough gritted teeth. "Last night, that weren't all our members. Not by far. Our members are spread out over the whole city, the whole country. We're calling them this week and when everyone is here, we get planning." Dougie explained, Harry sighed. "You know, it would have been so nice if you had told us that before the meeting." He said. Dougie was once again grinning. "Yeah, I could've. But you didn't ask. I don't tend to give away information without being asked." He said, Tom let his head fall on his desk with a loud thud. "This is gonna be fun!" Danny said with a grin. "You know, I'm really starting to like you kid." He clapped Dougie on the shoulder. Dougie looked confused at Harry. Harry sighed. "He always says that Tom is too trusting, you know. Never mind the fact that no one except us know where he lives and none of the members know his surname!" Harry explained. "And I would like to keep it that way." Tom said simply, rubbing his head.

"But anyway, what kind of plan will you decide on next week? Can you give us some ideas?" Dougie nodded. "We'll probably first try to hack into their systems. I know how the headquarters looks like from the inside, but they didn't trust me enough yet to tell me about the defence mechanism. Then we'll start planning the attack. I don't really know to be honest. I'm not in charge of the missions." "But you're the leader." Tom pointed out. "Yeah, but I don't plan the missions. I approve of them and choose the right persons for it. I don't plan them, that's not part of my job. We have planners for that." Dougie said. "I'm confused." Danny stated. Dougie dropped his head in his hands. "Sjees! It's not that hard to understand! We have just different groups within our gang, like different departments. We have the planners, the hackers, the muscles, the recruiters, etc. And every group has his own leader. You could say that I'm the leader of the leaders? I don't know man, it's just different than Terka." Dougie ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, this complicates things a little." Tom mumbled. Then his face lit up. "You have a plan?" Danny asked. Tom nodded. "Harry, you're suspended from your duties for this week." Harry had known Tom long enough to understand that there was more to that statement, so he just raised an eyebrow. Dougie's eyes lit up. "Oooh, smart!" He said. "Then he.." "Yep!" "Oh that's brilliant man! It may even work!" "Thank you." Harry looked at Danny, who luckily was just as confused with this conversation as Harry. "Care to explain?" He asked Dougie. Dougie grinned. "If you don't have to do anything for Terka, you can come with me to the Den, so you'll be able to keep Tom updated on our progress!" HE said happily. "The Den? Seriously?" Tom asked, while Danny and Harry burst out laughing. "Hey! It wasn't my idea! We've been calling it the Den for hundreds of years, literally! Oh come on, it's not that funny!"

**Hope you liked it!  
Lots of love,  
Helen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not really happy with this chapter, beginning to lose interest in this story. I always get that, I get this amazing idea and it's on my mind 24/7, until I read another story and get _another_ brilliant idea and completely forget about the first idea. But I will finish this! I WILL! Just bear with me okay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, this is Pure Fiction. I make no money of this and it's just for yours and mine enjoyment. I also don't own Jack and Finn Harries (Jacksgap). Everything you don't recognize is mine, everything you do recognize is not mine. Simple eh?**

**Warnings: Language, violence and kissing and stuff -I can't write smut- and boy/boy relationship. Don't like don't read!**

**Previous on iawiaw (stil cracks me up!): **"_The Den? Seriously?" Tom asked, while Danny and Harry burst out laughing. "Hey! It wasn't my idea! We've been calling it the Den for hundreds of years, literally! Oh come on, it's not that funny!"_

Dougie was still a bit pissed off when he followed Harry into his office. "Oh come one Dougie! Let it go! We already apologized!" Harry said when he sat down. Dougie grumbled. "Doesn't matter, you insulted my gang, you insulted me." He said when he plopped down on the chair. "I'm sorry Dougie, really I am. But you have to admit it is quite funny." Harry said, hiding his smile. Dougie sighed. "I guess…" He muttered, but he looked Harry defiant in the eyes. "But I still don't like it." Harry choose to ignore it and went to send some e-mails. Tom had told him that he had one day before he had to leave and stay with the Dragons, so he had work to do. Dougie on the other hand got bored pretty soon.

It was three hours later and Dougie was walking in circles in the front of Harry's desk. Harry was getting pretty distracted. "Can you sit down for a minute?" He asked, mentally patting himself on the shoulder because he managed to ask it calmly. Dougie looked up. "No." He said simply and continued walking. Harry sighed. "Please?" He tried. Dougie shook his head, looking like a stubborn child. Harry groaned softly and decided to take a break. Dougie was still pacing, not looking at Harry, so Harry decided to have a little fun. He stood up, silently and slowly walked towards Dougie.

* * *

Dougie was really, really, really, _really_ bored. He didn't like doing nothing, he hated it with a passion. So he was pacing. Pacing was always a good thing to do, it was healthy, simple and it annoyed people. Dougie liked annoying people. He should have known that Harry also liked to annoy people, especially Dougie. So he should have expected this. He really should've. When he had his back turned towards Harry's desk, something big and heavy slammed into his back, making him fall to the ground. Dougie let out a very manly scream. When he finally managed to stand up, Harry was in hysterics. Dougie threw him a death glare and huffed. "You could have just _asked_ me to stop!" He grumbled. Harry managed to calm down enough to answer. "I did, you refused. It was time to pull out the big guns." Harry declared. Dougie growled. "Meanie." He muttered, which set Harry of again.

It was two hours later. Dougie was currently sitting upside down on one of the chairs in the front of Harry's desk. His head was on the ground and he was _bored_. "DONE!" Harry suddenly yelled, causing Dougie to fall of the chair. When he opened his eyes again, feeling dizzy, Harry was standing over him. "You okay?" He asked. Dougie blinked, he sounded worried! "Yeah, of course I am! Sjees, it's just a chair." Dougie rolled his eyes. Harry shrugged and grabbed Dougie's hand. Dougie pulled himself up. "Anyway, I heard something that sounded suspiciously like done…" Dougie trailed off, looking at Harry with a hopeful look. Harry grinned and nodded. "Yep, I'm done. Let's go!"

* * *

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked when he parked the car. Dougie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well basically, just don't attract unwanted attention and keep you opinions for yourself. Oh, and don't talk unless someone asks you something." Harry raised an eyebrow. Dougie shrugged, ducking his head. "They don't really like outsiders." He mumbled. Harry nodded. "Understandable." He said. Dougie smiled and got out of the car. Harry looked around. They were standing in the front of an abandoned factory. To be honest, it looked just like the pub had. Dark, abandoned, shady. "This is the place?" Harry asked nervously. Dougie nodded. "Not as fancy as yours, but it's something." He shrugged, but he sounded a bit hurt. Harry flinched. "Sorry, I think it's pretty cool." He tried. Dougie just laughed. "It's shit, I know. But it's our shit." He started walking, Harry quickly followed.

They walked through a couple of long, filthy hallways. The windows were so dirty, hardly any light reached in. Harry had to walk closely behind Dougie, but didn't mind it that much. Dougie suddenly stopped, causing Harry to bump into him. Dougie sank to his knees, fumbling with something on the ground. Harry was beyond confused, until Dougie suddenly climbed down. Now Harry got it. A secret tunnel, interesting. He quickly followed Dougie down, into a dark and slimy tunnel. "Now I understand why you guys don't wear suits." Harry muttered. Dougie laughed and grabbed his hand. "This way." He said and began to walk. Harry soon lost all sense of direction, he was glad Dougie was with him. After a couple minutes Dougie finally stopped walking, instead he began to climb a ladder who was hidden by a corner and a dead end. Harry followed and they soon arrived in another long hallway. This one was clean on the other hand and brightly lid. Harry had to blink furiously to get used to the sudden light.

* * *

They walked into a huge hall, filled with all kind of things. The front of the hall was filled with all kind of tables and chairs, none of them matched. Behind the tables was a gym, in which a lot of people were training. Behind the gym was something best described as a huge safe. Harry looked at Dougie, who was smiling slightly. "What do you think?" Dougie asked. "It's quite busy already, how many are you still expecting?" Harry asked curiously, there were at least over a hundred persons in the hall. Dougie chuckled. "Can't tell you that." He said. "We never tell someone with how many we exactly are." Harry nodded. "Fair enough." He said.

"Dougie! Good to see you, we were waiting for you, wait who is this?" A small, fat man with a huge moustache walked towards Dougie and Harry, shooting Harry suspicious looks. "Hey Todd, how ya doing? This is Harry, Terka 2. Don't worry, he'll respect our privacy." Dougie reassured him. Todd shot Harry another dark look before walking away. "Oh, but I'm not going to respect _your_ privacy." Harry whispered into Dougie's ear, grinning when the younger man shuddered. Dougie looked at him, pouting, but Harry could see the twinkle in his eyes. "Meanie." Harry chuckled and followed Dougie towards one of the bigger tables.

The rest of the evening was quite difficult for Harry. He was used to talking whenever he wanted to, he was used to be the one in control. All he could do now was sit back and watch while Dougie took care of everything. And man it was turning him on. Dougie kept shooting him amused looks, apparently he had figured it out as well. He kept stretching, showing off his abs and his tattoo. He touched Harry way to often to be considered accidentally and some comments were a bit _too_ suggestive every now and then. "Enjoying it?" Dougie asked Harry with a cheeky grin. They were having a little break, before Dougie had to call another bazillion people. Harry chuckled. "You're doing it on purpose." He said accusingly. "Doing what?" Dougie answered innocently. Harry rolled his eyes and shot Dougie a look. Dougie just smiled and grabbed his phone again.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when they arrived at Harry's house. Harry was tired, but he couldn't go to sleep. Not yet. He still had to get back at Dougie for turning him on. It was a matter of honour, his sworn duty. No one messed with him like that without getting payback. So as soon as they entered the house he pushed Dougie against the wall, kissing him passionately. Dougie squeaked in surprise, allowing Harry to enter his mouth. He ran his hands over the toned body underneath him. Dougie moaned into the kiss. "God you were a tease today." Harry growled softly, kissing Dougie's neck. Dougie laughed. "Why don't you repay the favour?" He said with a wicked grin and pulled Harry towards the bedroom.

**Kind of a filler chapter...sorry! Next one will be longer and you'll read more about the actually fight against Polydon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! School is killing me! Anyway, a new chapter! Massive thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited! Love you all to bits! Also, a bit of slightly descripted sex-like-something in this chapter! No real sex, but just a bit of teasing, just so you know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, this is Pure Fiction. I make no money of this and it's just for yours and mine enjoyment. I also don't own Jack and Finn Harries (Jacksgap). Everything you don't recognize is mine, everything you do recognize is not mine. Simple eh?**

**Warnings: Language, violence and kissing and stuff -I can't write smut- and boy/boy relationship. Don't like don't read!**

**Previous on iawiaw: **_"__God you were a tease today." Harry growled softly, kissing Dougie's neck. Dougie laughed. "Why don't you repay the favour?" He said with a wicked grin and pulled Harry towards the bedroom._

It was a nice and calm morning in the (Poynter-)Judd household. Two man were sleeping in the master bedroom, cuddling into each other, completely naked. The pair was, unfortunately, woken up by a phone. Harry recognized the ringtone and picked it up, still half asleep. Dougie's head was resting on his chest, barely awake. "Harry Judd." Harry mumbled. A familiar chuckle greeted him. "Morning sleepyhead, still in bed?" Tom said, Harry could practically hear him grin. "Tom why in fucks name are you calling met at….seven in the morning?" Harry glared at his alarm clock. It was way too early to be awake, especially after such eventful night. "I'm hurt Harry, not even a good morning!" Tom said. "It was a good morning until you woke me up." Harry growled back. "Now what is it?"

Dougie had fallen asleep again, his warm breath creating a nice distraction for Harry. "I'm calling to ask how it went yesterday." Tom said. "You know, with the Dragons and all." Harry groaned and propped himself up, causing Dougie to slide head down into Harry's lap. Harry's eyes widened and he started to shuffle, trying to get Dougie of him. He needed to concentrate damnit! "What on earth are you doing?" Tom asked amused. Harry growled again. "Trying to untangle myself from my sheets." He hissed. Dougie finally rolled off him, mumbling in his sleep. "What was that?" Damn, Tom's hearing was way to sharp. "What? You heard something?" Harry asked. "No, never mind." Tom muttered. "Anyway, you want me to report? Now? At seven o'clock in the morning?" Harry asked, still annoyed. "Yep." Tom answered, popping the P. "It went okay, nothing special. They're doing exactly what Dougie told us, calling lots and lots of people. Most of them will be arriving in two days' time, according to Dougie." Harry said. "That's it?" Tom asked, sceptically. "Yeah, well I also know where their headquarters are but I won't be telling you that. Wouldn't matter anyway because you can't get in without a member." Tom laughed. "Says who?" "I do, trust me on this Tom. Even if you wanted to break in, you won't succeed. It's a maze, literally." Harry explained with a smile. Tom was silent for a minute. "That's really it?" He asked. "Yeah, can I go back to sleep now?" Harry asked, sounding like a whiny kid. Tom laughed. "Sleep tight!" Harry groaned and put his phone down.

* * *

Dougie rolled back, cuddling into Harry's chest. "Whowassat?" He mumbled. Harry chuckled. "Tom." He muttered. "Whadidywan?" Dougie buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck, his hot breath sending shivers down Harry's spine. "He wanted to know what happened yesterday, so I told him. Hope you don't mind." Harry closed his eyes and relaxed back into his bed. "You told him _everything_?" Harry looked down, Dougie had one eyebrow raised and a smirk firmly in place. Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up Poynter." Harry grumbled. Dougie flinched and rolled away. Harry immediately propped himself up on one elbow.

"Dougie, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. Dougie shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry." Harry huffed. "Not nothing! What's wrong?" Dougie curled up into a ball. "It's stupid, I should be over it." Dougie's voice was muffled and Harry could see his shoulders shake. He pulled the boy close to his chest. "Sssh, it's okay. It's okay. Don't worry." Harry whispered in his ear, stroking Dougie's hair, trying to calm him down. He could feel hot tears on his chest and he began to panic slightly. What was wrong? Had he done something? Had he hurt Dougie? What was going on?

"I'm just being stupid." Dougie grumbled frustrated. "It's the past, it's over and done with. I should be over it. It's the past." Harry hugged him even tighter. "What's wrong Dougie?" He asked softly. He had only knew this boy for a couple of weeks and he wasn't even sure what they were, but he really wanted to keep this boy safe. Dougie refused to talk. Harry cradled him closer. "C'mon Dougie, please explain! Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" Dougie shook his head. "You…you didn't do-do anything wr-wrong." Dougie stuttered. "Then what happened Dougie? Please explain, I want to help you!" Harry asked desperately. Dougie was shaking in his arms, clearly having some internal battle.

"Do…do you remember when…when I told you I…I had been u-used before?" Dougie mumbled finally, refusing to remove his face from Harry's chest. Harry took a deep breath. "Yes…" He said tentatively. "When I was y-younger I re-refused to join the gang ri-right? Well, I…I had to get money for…for my sisters and I was young so I was stupid and naïve and I got in trouble and then I got in really bad trouble one time and then he…he saved me." Dougie was rambling now and Harry's heart was aching. "He saved me and I was just so relieved and he helped me getting some kind of job, nothing good…I was still young and stupid. I…I mean I was just fourteen years old and I was stupid and he was nice to me and romantic and kind but then he-he changed." Dougie was breathing fast and hard, he was obviously lightly panicking. "He started…started to hurt me a-and he threatened my…my sisters and-and he said that I had…had to do wh-what he said and he…he forced me…me to…"He trailed of. Harry felt the tears once again. "He…he sold me Harry. He sold me like a fucking wh-whore. He started beating me and forcing me to sell drugs and…and…" He was crying now, for real. Harry held him even tighter.

"Sssh, it's okay. It's okay. Sssh. It's okay Dougie, he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe. You're safe Dougie." Dougie calmed down a bit. He was still crying, but he breathed more normally. "He always called me Poynter and he always told me to shut up and go away after we had…had sex…so when you said it I just kind of…." Dougie explained. Harry lifted Dougie's chin. "It's okay, I understand. Just know that I will never hurt you okay? I would never do that to you. Never." Dougie smiled slightly. "Thank you." He said softly. Harry whipped his tears away from his cheeks. "Let's go and make some breakfast, shall we?" Harry said softly. Dougie smiled again.

* * *

They were sitting in the living room, mindlessly watching TV, when a phone started ringing. Dougie immediately picked it up. "Yeah?" Harry grinned. _Typical._ _Of course Dougie wouldn't say his name. Cute._ He stood up to make some tea, giving Dougie some privacy. "What do you mean you can't get it done? I didn't ask you to solve world peace!" Harry grinned at the annoyed answers coming from Dougie. "No, you can't. No. _No_! I said no god damnit!" Harry was now chuckling. "How can you be so fucking stupid? Did your mom drop ya on the head? IT'S NO!" Harry walked back inside, carrying two cups of tea, laughing heartily. "Hard job?" He asked with a grin. Dougie muttered irritated under his breath. "Those stupid idiots didn't get all the names, so they wanted to get into the database. They _know_ they aren't allowed in the database and they still tried! Can you believe those idiots? Aaargh!" Dougie let himself fall back on the sofa, putting his hands over his eyes.

Harry sat down next to him, giving him his tea and throwing his arm around the younger boy. "Ah don't worry Dougs, I'm sure your little tirade made them realize the errors of their ways." Dougie playfully punched his shoulder. "Not funny." He grumbled. Harry started playing with Dougie's hair, watching the telly again. Dougie leaned in, sighing contently. "I like it when you do that." He mumbled softly, Harry smiled. "Good, because I like doing it." They felt into a comfortable silence. "So are we going to be lazy for the rest of the day?" Harry eventually asked. Dougie shrugged. "There is nothing I have to do to be honest. As long as the headquarters don't have any problems. I have to visit this evening to sort out the whole mess with the database, but that's it really." They fell back in their comfortable silence.

Suddenly Dougie's phone rang, causing him to groan in frustration. He looked at the screen and smiled. "Lo Joyce." Harry suddenly got an idea. Even though Dougie had made up for the teasing last night, Harry wanted to have a little more _suitable_ payback. "No, I don't really." Dougie said. Harry slowly ran his hand over Dougie's tight, making him stutter. "N-no nothing Joyce, go on." Harry's grin widened. He slowly brought his lips towards Dougie's neck, breathing softly, causing Dougie to shiver. "Of course, we would love that!" Dougie said, trying to shuffle away from those evil lips. Harry had, unfortunately, his arm still around Dougie's shoulders. "Yes, I'll ask him. No problem. Yes, bye Joyce!" Dougie all but threw his phone away. He immediately locked his lips with Harry's, running his hands through the dark locks.

"That was really, really mean!" He said when they finally had to break apart. "Payback for this morning honey." Harry said with a grin. Dougie looked at him confused. "I was on the phone with my Tom, _my boss_, and one of my _best friends_ who's way too_ smart_ for his own good and you decided to sleep on my lap. My naked lap." Harry explained. Dougie fell into hysterics. "Oh god! Why wasn't I awake? Oh the possibilities!" He managed to breath out between his laughs. Harry playfully pushed him off the sofa. "Now look who's being mean!" He said. Dougie only laughed harder.

"So, what did your sister want?" Harry asked, still smiling smugly. Dougie grumbled, climbed back on the sofa and dropped his head in Harry's neck, breathing softly. "She wants in." Dougie mumbled, lips lightly touching Harry's neck. "In?" Harry asked, his voice a bit rougher than normal. "Yeah, she wants to meet us at some café to decide what she can do to help us, with the plan." Dougie explained, lightly sucking Harry's neck. Harry groaned softly, he could feel Dougie smiling. "Fucking tease." He grumbled. "You started!" Dougie said in a sing-song voice. Harry turned his head around and lifted Dougie's chin. They softly kissed, but it soon turned passionate. "When does she want to speak with us?" Harry asked between kisses. "Around four…café in the town centre….we have time.." Dougie managed to get out. Harry drew back and looked Dougie straight in the eyes. "Bedroom, now."

* * *

Harry followed Dougie into the little café. It wasn't really a café, it mostly sold smoothies and cupcakes. Harry was taking a wild guess, but something told him that Joyce had chosen the place. They quickly spotted the Poynter sisters and they sat down.

"So, what do you guys want?" A broad smiling waitress asked. Harry's eyes narrowed a bit when she was obviously staring at Dougie. "We would like the cupcake special, a caramel macchiato and a spring smoothie. What do you guys want?" Joyce asked. Harry blinked. "Tea?" He half asked. The waitress nodded. "And what would you like honey?" She asked Dougie with a sickening sweet smile. Harry all but flinched. "A coffee please." Dougie said and Harry was pleased to note that Dougie was looking at her with a frown. The waitress left and Zilla's face turned into business.

"I want in." She said. Harry nodded. "I know." He said. "And I know why. Do you think this is a good idea?" He asked. Zilla smiled grimly. "Of course it's not a good idea. But good idea's don't work. If you have a good idea, you won't stop and think about what can go wrong. You're depending on your brilliant idea." She said. Harry quickly looked at Dougie, who shrugged. "She has weird views on things." He said vaguely. "Okay then. What can you offer us?" Harry asked. He had phoned with Tom after his and Dougie's…moment and he had been giving strict instructions. "Information. I know a lot about this city. If you want something, I'll get it for you, I have connections." Harry knew that Zilla was way too emotionally attached to this case. But unlike with other people who got distracted and couldn't think clearly anymore, Zilla got even more focused. Harry figured that if she could have a normal conversation with the _twin brother_ of her missing boyfriend without breaking down in tears, she must be a good one. She generally gave a vibe of being focused, determined and loyal. Harry had always been good at reading people, being a interrogator and all that. "I'll get you an appointment with Tom if Dougie agrees with this. We don't work like the Dragons, sorry." He said. Zilla just nodded.

**Soooo, that was it for today folks! Longest chapter to date! Hope you enjoy it and let me know if you've got any ideas for this story! I love different kind of views! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I have an excuse: School and Tumblr. I'm in my last year and exams are coming up. Joy. And well, Tumblr is just being Tumblr. So I'm sorry. But anyway, here we are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, this is Pure Fiction. I make no money of this and it's just for yours and mine enjoyment. I also don't own Jack and Finn Harries (Jacksgap). Everything you don't recognize is mine, everything you do recognize is not mine. Simple eh?**

**Warnings: Language, violence and kissing and stuff -I can't write smut- and boy/boy relationship. Don't like don't read!**

**Previous on iawiaw: **_She generally gave a vibe of being focused, determined and loyal. Harry had always been good at reading people, being a interrogator and all that. "I'll get you an appointment with Tom if Dougie agree with this. We don't work like the Dragons, sorry." He said. Zilla just nodded._

* * *

Harry was sitting on one of the tables in the Dragon headquarters. People were looking at him, staring at him. He felt a tat bit uncomfortable. Dougie had disappeared into the huge safe, on his own, and had told Harry quite forcefully to stay put. So that was what Harry was doing. Staying put. He didn't have problems with it. Of course not. Staying put was easy. _Really_ _easy_.

**_Ten minutes later_**

God he was bored! Harry considered banging his head against the table, but decided against it since everyone was still staring. Creepily staring. Harry sighed. God, what had he done to deserve this? What was wrong with the database anyway? Surly it wasn't supposed to take this long? Harry groaned softly. He decided to get some work done and started writing an email to Tom. He still felt a bit confused about the whole Zilla thing. Terka didn't usually work with freelancers. He didn't have a clue what to do. He was so engrossed in the email that he didn't noticed Dougie arriving. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dougie laughed, while Harry frowned. "C'mon, we're done here!" Dougie said happily. Harry grumbled. "You're done you mean. _I _am not. Not yet at least." He said. Dougie grinned. "Sure." He answered. "You've been starring at that phone for five minutes, without moving. You can't fool me Judd." Dougie said with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes, but stood up. "Well then, lead the way good sir." He grumbled.

* * *

It was dark, very dark. Harry lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Something had awakened him. It was four o'clock in the morning and the house was silent. What was it that woke him? Suddenly he heard the noise again, it was like a low moan. Harry knew quite a lot about moans. This was a special moan. A moan Harry detested, but heard quite often. It wasn't a moan of pleasure or irritation or despair. No, it was a moan of _pain_. Harry noticed that Dougie wasn't lying next to him, so it was probably him who was moaning. Harry quickly stood up and made his way towards the noise, which grew louder and louder by the second.

He walked into the kitchen and gasped. Dougie was sitting on the floor, head on his knees and hands pressed against his temples. Harry was crouching next to him in a blink of an eye. "Dougie, what's wrong?" He asked, slightly panicking. Dougie groaned, he was obviously in pain. Suddenly Harry understood what was going on. He had completely forgotten about Dougie's concussion! "Stay here Dougie! Just…just stay here okay? I'll go get some painkillers! Just stay here okay?" Harry was panicking. He had dealt with concussions before, how could he not, being friends with Danny and all, but this was _Dougie_. He just couldn't stand seeing him in pain! Harry ran upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed the painkillers. He rushed back into the kitchen en helped Dougie taking the pills. "It's going to be fine Dougs." He murmured softly. "You're going to be fine, we'll get you checked up tomorrow okay? Now, can you stand up?" Dougie shook his head and burst into a fresh round of pain filled moans.

After a lot of awkward shuffling and wrong placed hands, Harry managed to lift Dougie into his arms and take him back to bed. The younger boy curled up into a little ball, pressing his head down on Harry's chest, occasionally whimpering. Harry ran his hand through Dougie's hair, trying to calm him down. Dougie soon fell into an uneasy sleep, but Harry stayed awake. He was giving himself a very long and very angry lecture about how he should be taking care of people he cared about. When the first rays of sunlight entered the room Harry gave up on sleeping completely and stood up. He padded towards the living room, in search of his cell phone. He decided to call Danny, he would know how to deal with concussions.

"Hey Haz, what's up?" Danny asked cheerfully. Harry groaned, he had forgotten how happy and _awake_ Danny always was at six o'clock in the morning. "I've a problem Dan." Harry muttered. He had known Danny since forever, longer then he had known Tom. They knew each other better than brothers. "Did someone die?" Danny asked casually. Harry snorted. "No, not that kind of problem. It's Dougie Dan." Harry said, not wanting to beat around the bush. "What's up with our little pirate?" Harry walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "He has a concussion Dan and I don't really know what to do." Harry mumbled. "Oh oh! Been doing it a bit too rough haven't we? Harry you dirty boy." Harry groaned loudly. "Shut it Jones! I meant that he still has that concussion, I've told you about it right? The day before we captured him, he was hit on the head remember?" He sat down, slowly slipping from his glass of juice. "Oh yeah, that. Well, he has been doing alright for the last days right? So it's not a bad one." Danny mussed. "Yeah that's what I thought. But he was moaning in pain last night, curled up on the kitchen floor. Couldn't even stand on his own legs." Harry explained. "Oh, in that case, I would bring him down here, to Doc. Unless our pirating Dragons have their own doctor." Harry hummed. "I'll talk to him. Thanks Dan." "You're welcome Haz."

"Morning sleepyhead." Dougie slowly opened his eyes, blinking. Harry was leaning over him, holding a tray with a glass of juice and some toast. "Hey." Dougie croaked, his voice raw and scratchy. "How ya feeling?" Harry asked carefully. "Like shit." Dougie said, trying to sit up. Harry helped him and handed him his drink. "How's your head?" Harry asked softly and sat down next to him. "It hurts Harry." Dougie mumbled softly, burying his head once again in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry combed his fingers through Dougie's hair, trying to get him to calm down. "Don't worry, I'm going to take you down to the Doctors." Dougie froze. "Ho…hospital?" He asked, his voice sounding small. Harry smiled reassuringly. "No, no hospital. We at Terka have a doctor, I can take you to him. Unless you Dragons have a doctor?" Harry asked, talking slowly so Dougie didn't have to think hard. "We…we don't have a doctor at the Dragons at this moment." Dougie said. "Please…make it stop Harry…"

* * *

"No excuses Judd! When someone tells you they've been hit on the head you bring them to me! Immediately!" Dougie woke up to the sound of arguing. He blinked a couple times, trying to get used to the bright light. "You're lucky the kid has such a hard head!" Dougie sat up and looked around. The room was completely white and the lights were really bright. He was lying in something he could only describe as a bed from hell. He _hated_ hospitals. People in hospitals were so noisy and always asked _questions_ and wanted to know where his _parents_ were and where he _slept_ at night. Once they even put him in a care home! A care home! Dougie could see Harry standing in the hallway, talking with a tall and bald guy. Harry had promised that he wouldn't take Dougie to the hospital, so Dougie had to trust him that he wasn't in such hell house. "Ah, you're awake. You gave young Judd here a bad fright. Now, I want you to listen and do exactly what I ask from you okay?" The bald man had entered the room, Harry hot on his heels. Dougie frowned. "That depends." He said suspiciously. Harry snorted. "He's the doctor Dougs, don't worry. Just do what he says, 'kay?" He said with a grin. Dougie gave him an angry look. "Traitor." He grumbled, but did what he was told.

It took the doctor ten minutes, Dougie was aching to get out, but Harry had firmly told him to stay put. Dougie didn't like having to stay put. Harry was holding a bag filled with medicine, another thing Dougie _despised_. He was holding Dougie at his shoulder, steering him through the many hallways of the Terka's headquarters. They all looked exactly the same and it confused Dougie like hell. "Shit." Harry suddenly cursed. Dougie immediately tensed up, waiting for an attack. Harry rubbed his back comforting, it still amazed Dougie how well they knew each other after being together for only a couple days. "Don't worry Dougie. Some people from my department are having a panic attack and they need me to calm them down." Harry explained.

* * *

It was five minutes later and Dougie was sitting on a chair, facing Danny. He wasn't completely sure how he ended up here. Harry had muttered 'Good luck' when he pushed Dougie inside, making Dougie worry just the tiniest bit. Danny was quite simply staring at him. Out right staring, without the slightest care in the world. Dougie had enough of it after five minutes. "What?" he finally snapped. "Oh you're a street kid alright." Danny chuckled. Dougie huffed, sat back and crossed his arms. "You already knew that." He pointed out, frowning. This smelled of street politics, Dougie didn't like, no _despised _street politics. "Had to check you know." Danny huffed. "And don't tense up like that, we're not talking that." He grumbled, Dougie relaxed. "Sounded like it." He mumbled. Danny chuckled. "How long?" He asked. Dougie sighed. "Since I was six." He muttered. "Couple of care homes, couple of friends, but mostly…" He trailed off. Danny nodded knowingly. Dougie smiled, he had forgotten how easy it was to talk to someone who understood the streets.

"You?" He asked. Danny shrugged. "I never had one." He said. Dougie's eyes widened. "You…you didn't?" He asked surprised. Danny just smiled a bit apologetically. "Nope, the elders of my gang always told me they found me in the streets, with just a piece of paper with my name on it." Danny said. Dougie's eyes widened even more. "Wow." Was all he said. Danny gave a hearty laugh. "I missed this." He said with a grin. Dougie raised an eyebrow. "When I told Tom he all he wanted was to lock me up in my office with a shrink. Harry was a bit better, he bought an apartment for me and forced me to accept it." Danny said gravely. Dougie spluttered. "He _bought_ you an apartment?" He asked incredulously. Danny nodded. "Yep. I paid him back though, and explained to him how he _shouldn't_ deal with people form the street." Dougie grinned, but his smile soon slipped off his face. "How are we gonna do this?" He asked nervously. "Doing what?" Danny fired back, knowing damn well what Dougie was talking about, but wanting to hear it from the boy. "You're older, you've been out there for longer, so you're higher in rep than me. I can't lead if someone else is higher than me!" Dougie grumbled, running his hand through his hair. Danny smiled.

"Ah don't worry about tha! I left the streets!" He said happily. Dougie's mouth fell open and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "YOU LEFT?!" He yelled. Danny chuckled. "Yeah." "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? YOU LEFT THE STREETS? YOU _LEFT_ YOUR STREET GANG? HOW?" Dougie was completely flabbergasted. Danny raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly you left as well." He said. Dougie shook his head. "I didn't, I never joined and lived in constant fear for two years before the Dragons picked me up." Dougie muttered, looking at the floor. Danny frowned. "You like the Dragons though." He stated. Dougie nodded. "I like the Dragons. I _hate _gangs." Danny stared at him for a moment. "True." He said finally, leaning back. "I like Terka much better as well. Anyway, we're not gonna do anything. You're the leader of the Dragons, I'm Terka-Three. Nothing more, nothing less. Past is past and all that." Danny said, extending his hand towards Dougie. "Let's go with friends, tha' alright with you?" Dougie grinned and shook his hand.

**Okay so sorry for being all vague about the whole leaving a gang and then Terka not being a gang whilst being a gang and yeah…..ALL WILL BE CLEAR! Harry just has to get confused, or Tom, and then everything will be explained. Oh how I love clueless characters…..**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN IMPORTANT AN!

Hello dear readers!

I'm really sorry, but this isn't a chapter. Don't worry, I'm not quitting this story! No way in hell!  
My exams ended two weeks ago and basically, for the past weeks I've been getting more sleep and I am relaxing and trying to figure out what to do with the story. Now, I've come up with an idea, but I'm not sure if you readers will like it. This story is going to deal with superpowers and stuff like that. Not your cup of tea? Sorry! But this superpower thing is the only way I can continue this story! This will mean not much gang things, but war things. You'll just have to wait and see...unfortunately for you, you guys have to wait a bit longer. I am currently writing everything out from the story, time lines, backgrounds, stuff like that, so I can write the upcoming chapters easier. So yeah, sorry! I'll try my best to write as fast as I can, but I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing so yeah...sorry again!

Oh, as soon as I get the first chapter up, the summary will change, not the title (I still love iawiaw) but the summary will tell you what to expect!

So hang in there and I'll get back to you soon!

Love,  
Helen


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting! I'm just in one of my Noooo-ooooh-butterflys-marsmellows-kitten-aaaah-pe riods. Which basically means that I get distracted. A lot. And fast. Very fast. I sit down to write and end up watching the kitten gif tag on Tumblr for hours or just simply reading one fanfic after the other. It's horrible really, I can't get anything done! I recently finished high school, so I have a lot of time to get distracted. But, here it is! Nothing really supernatural yet, I first had to tie up some loose ends. Which was also a reason for me not posting sooner. I've written a time line for this story, but only for after a certain point in the story. Before reaching that point I had to write some other stuff, I couldn't just jump towards it. So that took time, a lot of time. Don't worry, the next chapters should be easier for me since I can start following my time line. **

**BUT IMPORTANT READ THIS PART PLEASE! I am going on holiday in a week and I'll be gone for three weeks. Afterwards I'll be moving because my study is in a city two and a half hours from my hometown so I probably won't have much time to write. Sorry! Please be patient. I'm not a very fast writer, I only write when I feel like I can actually write something good. Damn me for being a perfectionist. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, this is Pure Fiction. I make no money of this and it's just for yours and mine enjoyment. I also don't own Jack and Finn Harries (Jacksgap). Everything you don't recognize is mine, everything you do recognize is not mine. Simple eh?**

**Warnings: Language, violence and kissing and stuff -I can't write smut- and boy/boy relationship. Don't like don't read!**

**Previous on iawiaw: **_"__I like Terka much better as well. Anyway, we're not gonna do anything. You're the leader of the Dragons, I'm Terka-Three. Nothing more, nothing less. Past is past and all that." Danny said, extending his hand towards Dougie. "Let's go with friends, tha' alright with you?" Dougie grinned and shook his hand. _

Harry walked towards Danny's office, he was a bit scared to be honest. Danny was a known prankster, he had once managed to turn Tom completely green for _two whole days_. Tom had _not_ been pleased, but Danny had somehow managed to get away with it. Dougie was quite a prankster as well, hell he called himself a pirate! So maybe putting those two in the same office was a bad idea. Yeah, Harry was mentally slapping himself. It was a really, really stupid idea. He opened the door, albeit a bit hesitant.

He wished he hadn't.

_Well, it least he isn't green._ Harry thought by himself, trying to find something positive in the situation. Dougie was lying on the floor, curled up into a ball, holding his head, moaning in pain. Harry was next to him in a blink of an eye. "What did you DO?!" He growled towards Danny. Danny held up his hands. "Nothing! Honest! We were just talking and he suddenly fell down!" Danny explained hastily. He then pushed Harry away. "Hey!" Harry growled outraged. Danny just waved his hand and pulled Dougie's hands of his head. "Poynter, stop this! Get your fucking shit together and stand the fuck UP for fuck sake!" Danny growled. Dougie's eyes shot open and he looked confused and in pain. "Thought…we...wouldn't do ta.." He hissed out. "Change of plan, you obviously need it. Now stand up!" Dougie glared, something Harry didn't now he could do that well, but stood up. He was shaking on his legs, not able to support his own weight. Danny and Harry both grabbed one of his arms and carefully brought him back to the little hospital.

* * *

"Well, this is certainly something I haven't seen before." Doc muttered. Dougie groaned softly, the lights were too bright, the bed was too scratchy, the noises too loud, everything was just too much. Harry was holding his hand, which he was grateful for. Harry's hand was cool and calming. "Dougie can you hear us?" Tom asked softly. Dougie tried to answer but all he managed was a soft whimper.

_Flashes of dimly lit rooms, syringes pushed into an arm -his arm-, smiling people, laughing people._

"I think he's having some sort of panic attack."

_Screams -his screams-, tears -his tears- and pain, a lot of all-consuming blinding hot pain. _

"We just have to wait until the pills start to work."

_Cold winds, dark nights, two little girls -his girls-, big men, naked bodies, snow, pavements, dark alleyways._

"Any moment now."

_Little plastic bags, big hands, bruises on skin -his skin-, angry yelling, crying._

_Darkness._

* * *

Dougie woke up in the hospital, again. His head felt better, the pain was just a dull throb instead of the piercing pain. Someone was holding his hand, there were hushed whispers and he heard a lot of beeping. His arm felt weird, he was probably hooked up to some machine. It made him itch, he had to get away, hospitals were _bad_. "Poynter!" Someone snapped, followed by a lot of angry whispering. Dougie opened his eyes and looked around. Danny was yanking his arm out of Tom's grip and walked over to were Dougie was lying on a bed. Harry, who was previously holding Dougie's hand stood up. "Mate," He started, but Danny waved him away. "What happened?" He growled out. Dougie's eyes widened. So he was going to play it that way? Brilliant, just brilliant. "I don't know." His voice was low and rough. "Like hell you do." Danny growled. "Talk." He said, sitting down on a chair next to Dougie's bed. "Danny…" Tom started, but he felt silent by the look on Danny's face.

Danny looked back at Dougie, who was staring intensely at the sheets. "Poynter." He growled softly. Dougie just shrugged. "Really, I don't know what happened! I don't _know_. My head started hurting really, really bad of all sudden. I mean my head was hurting before you know, but just a dull throb, nothing bad-it's hurting like that now-but suddenly when you..you grabbed my h-hand it became this s-s-sharp pain, like-like a knife or something and it b-b-burned and s-stung and it was so…so hor-horrible and…and it didn't stop just kept getting worse and worse and worse and I couldn't do any-anything about it and it was just too much I think and then…then I fainted." Dougie mumbled softly. Everyone was looking at him and it made him feel uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. He felt so small and weak and he did not like it, not one bit.

Harry felt so bad and helpless watching his boyfriend, was he even his boyfriend? Never mind that. Dougie looked so small and in pain! And he couldn't do anything about it! It was horrible, especially because Danny _was_ able to do something. Something strange. Why did Dougie suddenly listen to him? Harry had gotten the impression that Dougie only listened to his sisters. He and Tom shared a glance, apparently Tom found this weird as well. Maybe it was because Danny never ever gave off the impression of being in charge. He was Terka-Three but he never really liked being in charge, seeing him like this was weird. Dougie finished his explanation, still refusing to look up. Danny sighed. "And now?" He asked, his voice a bit softer but still harsh and unmoving. "Poynter, look at me." He growled out. Harry immediately stepped forward, but Tom pulled him back. He just shook his head and hold on to Harry tightly.

Dougie looked up, slowly. He hated acting like this but it was imprinted in his brain. He just had to do what Danny told him to, it was some unconscious thing like breathing, doesn't mean he had to like it though. "It hurts." He mumbled. "Like I said, just a dull throb. And my hands feel all weird." He pouted, he actually pouted. If the situation wasn't so dire Harry would've squealed. Dougie just looked so _damn_ adorable. "Your hands feel weird?" Danny said, also amused by the younger boys pout. "Yeah, it tickles a bit, tingling, like there is something like…electricity!" Dougie winced at the loudness of his own voice. The others just stared at him. Dougie sighed. "It feels like there is electricity flowing through my hands, like when you get a shock or something." He tried to explain. Danny slowly nodded. "Aha, yeah well Doc can take care of you. Next time _tell us_." He growled the last part. Dougie nodded and winced again. Danny stood up and pulled Tom and Harry out of the hospital, nodding at Doc on the way out.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Tom asked, trying to hide his confusion. Harry just glared, he didn't like this! He wanted to stay with Dougie, he was worried! Danny ran his hand through his hair, looking quite uncomfortable. "That…that wasn't planned." He said softly, sitting down heavily in one of the chairs in Tom's office. "What exactly _was_ that?" Tom asked before sitting down as well. Harry remained standing, he was too nervous. "Just so you know, it wasn't planned! We had agreed to forget about it and not to mention it again, but the situation called for it and I guess it just sorta slipped in and-well I'm sorry!" Danny's eyes were wide and he was looking at the other two, silently pleading them to forgive him. Problem was, neither Tom nor Harry knew what exactly they had to forgive him for. Luckily Danny was having one of his brighter days so he understood it. He sighed deeply and started his explanation.

"As you two know, I've been on the streets for my whole life, literally my whole life. That's, tha's something special. Not many babies manage to survive, I did and that gives me a lot of credit by the other people and gangs on the street. Not the big gangs, but the street gangs." Tom and Harry nodded. The big gangs ruled the city, but the street gangs ruled, well the streets. Tom and Harry didn't know much about the street gangs, Danny dealt with them. Now they knew why. "As the two of you know I joined a kid gang and later the mother gang, but I didn't tell you just how high up I was exactly." He stared at the floor and was silent for a couple minutes. "I soon became the leader and well, since I was a leader and someone who live here for my whole life everyone had to listen to me. Even those of the other street gangs respected me because I was out there for so long. They still do, even though I left. But anyway, Dougie lived on the streets and he was gang-less. That meant he was the lowest there was, he had no rights. None." Danny paused to give Harry and Tom time to gasp. "Although I know he had some kind of protection." Harry's face closed off, Danny noted. He clearly knew something.

"He and other people in his situation especially respected us, most of them hope for protection or something. Anyway, Dougie has been on the streets long enough to have this respect imprinted in his mind. He can't really, well of course he can but subconscious he'll obey me." Tom's eyes widened. "That's a problem." He said. Danny nodded. "Yeah, but I left the streets, so he doesn't have to anymore, officially anyway. So that's what I told him. He's the leader of the Dragons, I'm Terka-Three, nothing more, nothing less. And well we shook hands and he collapsed." Danny finished his story.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Tom asked. "You being you, him being him. No subconsciously obeying anyone?" Danny nodded. "The past is past." He said resolutely.

* * *

Meanwhile Dougie was laying in his hospital bed. Doc had just finished checking him over and had left him alone. His head still hurt, Doc didn't know why his medicine wasn't working. Dougie had a vague idea, but it sounded so absurd even in his own mind, so he didn't bother voicing it. He did think about it though, even when thinking started to hurt. Maybe those random flashes of weird memory-like things were his actual memories! He didn't know for sure and he sure as hell didn't know why he would be remembering those memories now and how it all happened, but he couldn't think of it much, since his head hurt so god damn much!

Then there was that weird tingling feeling in his hands. It had travelled upwards onto his elbow. It didn't feel weird anymore, it was part of him, he need it somehow. But it was annoying. Dougie knew instinctively that his arms shouldn't feel like this. He should do something with it, let it out in some kind of way, but he didn't know how. He groaned in despair. The tingling became stronger, almost painful. He moaned, just his luck, now his head _and_ his arms hurt!

He led his head fall back on the cushion, which hurt by the way. Luckily, he thought grimly, those weird enhanced senses had worn off. He could actually lay in his bed now without being in constant pain because the sheets were too rough on his sensitive skin. He was the leader of the Dragons goddamnit! He would not be brought to tears because of a _stupid_ sheet. He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe sleep would help him overcome this stupid headache.

* * *

Tom, Danny and Tom were sitting in the same pub they had first met the Dragons. Harry had managed to contact Zilla and she had called up the other Dragons. Harry was nervous, but he didn't show it. Tom was staring intently at the pictures on the wall, a sign that he wasn't as calm as he appeared to be. Slowly the Dragons began to come in. They first talked with each other and the other people in the pub, then they sat down at the table. "So," The man Harry recognized as Todd began. "You have something to tell us?" Tom nodded. "Dougie, your leader, has been suffering a very, very serve headache. Our doctors don't know what's wrong with him and the normal pain medicines aren't working. He's currently in our hospital, sleeping." Tom explained. Angry chatter broke out on the table. Todd narrowed his eyes dangerously, Harry saw that both Zilla and Joyce were looking angry as well. Tom held up his hands. "We didn't do anything, we're trying to help him." He said in his cool no nonsense tone. "Our best guess is that he has these headaches because of his concussion he got at Polydon, but like I said, our doctors aren't sure. Basically, we don't know what's wrong with, only that there is something wrong with him." Tom explained. The angry muttering died down a bit, but Harry could still feel a lot of angry stares directed at him and his friends. The Dragons started discussing with each other. Harry, Tom and Danny had to wait. Finally, after a long fifteen minutes, they came to a decision.

"We need to check on Dougie." Todd said simply. "Of course, but we can't allow all of you inside our Headquarters." Tom said. Todd nodded understandingly. "Me and Joyce will go." Zilla spoke up. The Dragons started discussing this new development as well. Harry would love to slam his head against the table in despair. These idiots had to talk about everything! Dougie would've made them all agree in less than five minutes, Harry was sure of it. But instead of taking care of things, Dougie was lying in the hospital and Harry wasn't sitting next to him! He should be sitting next to him, holding his hand and saying that everything would be alright. Dougie _needed_ him, he was sure of it. Luckily for Harry, he was quite capable of controlling his emotions. No slamming heads on tables for him, how tempting it may seem. A vein did start to throb in his forehead. Danny saw it and smirked, he fucking smirked. Harry was not a happy camper. Not. At. All.

After a long, long, long, very, very, very long debate that lasted a total of fifteen horrific minutes the Dragons finally decided to let Zilla and Joyce go. Harry was ready to pray to whatever god that listened to his prayers, but that would require him to stop moving and concentrate on something that _wasn't_ Dougie, so it was a no-go. His mind paused for a short second to try to figure out just _how_ Dougie became so important in such a short amount of time, but Harry pushed that thought out of his mind in favour of figuring out how to use his car keys again. Tom is next to him and tries to help him, but only gets in the way. Finally Danny pushes them both away from the car while stealing Harry's keys. He throws them an amused smile and starts the car.

* * *

Turns out Dougie didn't miss Harry, at all. He was asleep, a very deep sleep. Harry wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about that. He decided to sleep as well, but the hospital was already pretty crowded since the Poynter twins were sleeping there and Doc didn't like having non-patients in his hospital. So Harry had ventured back to his apartment, still worried and hardly able to sleep. He did though, he slept for about four hours, before a phone call woke him.

"Harry? Harry this is Dan, you need to get down here!"  
"Dan, whatissit?"  
"No time to explain, just get back here!"

* * *

Harry ran into the hospital, eyes wide in panic. Danny always needed to have things explained and Danny would always give you an explanation as well. So Harry knew that whatever was happening was something serious. Danny, Zilla and Joyce were huddled around Dougie's bed. Zilla was crying. "What's going on?" Harry asked confused, Tom walked in behind him, a lot more composed but just as worried. Danny looked up at them, while Dougie and Joyce continued comforting Zilla.

"Jack is back."

**So yeah, extra long chapter ladies and gentlemen! Proud of me? Oh and by the way, is someone maybe interested in becoming my beta? Your duties will mostly consist of checking over my chapters (duh) and pushing/bullying me into writing more and updating faster. Anyone up for the job? ^.^ PM me!**

**Love,Helen**


End file.
